


What Happens In The Storage Room, Stays In The Storage Room.

by OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Creampie, Dominance, M/M, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, storage room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerry had been having dreams upon dreams about his best friend Miles and it was really getting to him. Miles notices during a stream and confronts him in a small storage closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In The Storage Room, Stays In The Storage Room.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RageHappyRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/gifts).



Kerry had been quiet during the stream, really quiet and he could tell that Miles was worried. The only reason he hadn't spoken was because he had been having more than enough dreams and day dreams about his friend. He hadn't told anyone but Barbara and Lindsay, he trusted them the most with it even though they probably wanted him and Miles together more than anyone. Kerry gave a heavy sigh before glancing over to Miles once again. His dreams were usually of the taller man hugging up to him and kissing him and them watching a movie with popcorn on a Saturday night. Then there was the dreams and unintentional daydreams he had been having as of late.

_His hands pinned to a wall, panting, begging for more as his heels only hooked into his hips more to bring him closer... deeper._

Kerry shook his head, again, he wasn't trying to think about it he was doing the opposite and yet the thoughts kept coming back. Miles stood and smiled at Kerry and everyone else before speaking up, "I think the pizza is here, let's go check." He stood in front of Kerry.

Kerry nodded slowly and followed him only to be pushed into a small storage closet. Even then he didn't bother asking what the hell Miles' problem was, he didn't break his blank stare, and he didn't dare try and resist or get out of the closet,  ~~metaphorically he wanted to come out of it anyway~~. "What's wrong with you? Are you alright?" Miles asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Kerry shrugged and stayed silent, looking up at Miles with puppy dog eyes in hopes he'd find him the slightest bit attractive. Being best friends was alright but to Kerry, the title of Miles Luna's boyfriend was better. "Come on tell me. I won't let you out till you do." Miles stood in front of the door and crossed his arms.

Kerry blushed red, looking around the room thinking of how _his back could be flush against the wall and how his head could go dizzy from snapping his head back in pleasure._ He shook his head before looking up to a waiting Miles. "... I've been having dreams." He sighed.

"Dreams?"

"About you..."

Miles' eyes widened a bit and he watched Kerry try to decide whether or not explain. "I like you. I mean.... I really like you. I don't want to be best friends, I mean I do but..." Kerry tried to explain, to put his thoughts into words but he just couldn't think straight, the tightness of his pants becoming more of a distraction by the second.

 _"I want to be friends but I also want you to fuck me."_ He blurted out and immediately covered his mouth, his heart pounding and his hands becoming clammy.

Miles stood for a minute, his own cheeks reddening while his mouth was slightly agape. He shifted a bit, closing his mouth and rubbing the back of his neck. He gave a small smile then it grew into a big grin. Kerry stood there confused and utterly flustered as the taller man gave a small chuckle. "Was that all?"

The shorter's eyebrows raised, "What the hell do you mean 'was that-'!?" Kerry was cut off by Miles' lips on his as he was pushed against the wall gently.

Kerry gave in and kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck as he tried to stand on his toes so Miles wouldn't have to lean down. Miles smiled big and pulled away slowly, going to unzip his pants and slide them off with his boxers and then his shirt slid off. Kerry stood in Awe, unable to move anything but his eyes which scanned Miles' glorious figure. "Come on then, I'll help you." Miles chuckled as he slid Kerry's shirt off.

The shorter let him, he also let him slide down his shorts and underwear so he could kick them off. Miles began to get on his knees until Kerry stopped him, grabbing his bicept and getting on his knees himself. He slowly slid his cock into his mouth, still in shock at what was really going on at this point. He started sucking, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head slowly so that maybe Miles would grab his hair and move his head for him. Miles laced his fingers through sandy blonde hair and thrusted slowly in and out of his warm mouth. He groaned, keeping his eyes on Kerry, loving how he looked. "Y-you should have said so a long time ago, I could have had these pretty little lips around my cock sooner." He sighed.

Kerry groaned, his own erection straining for attention. He began to rub his own cock, moaning around Miles. His grip tightened and he yanked Kerry's head back from his erection to look him in the eyes and smirk as the shorter face showed need. Kerry was enjoying the rough-play obviously and this was a perfect way for this kind of situation to go down. "On your hands and knees." He commanded.

Kerry obeyed and as soon as he was down Miles grabbed both his wrists and yanked him to look up at him, a devious grin played across the taller's lips. "Three of em." He threw his hands back at him.

Kerry quickly coated three of his fingers with saliva and pushed one into his entrance slowly. He bit his lip in fear of someone hearing him outside the door. One by one he had slid three fingers in and had began to stretch and pleasure himself, it becoming increasingly difficult to stay quiet. "M-miles... _please_..." he groaned, face against the floor, on his knees while he worked faster.

"Alright, get up." The taller commanded.

Kerry stood quickly and whimpering in need of attention. Miles smirked and pushed Kerry roughly against the door, kissing him and leaving hickies and bite marks along his neck. Kerry moaned softly as his crush's mouth roamed his skin. The dark haired male lifted Kerry to wrap his legs around his waist an slowly slide his growing erection inside of him. Kerry bit down hard on his lip trying his hardest to stay quiet as Miles pushed all the way inside the smaller.

The taller started at a rough pace, Kerry's back banging into the door softly. He held on tight to Miles as he pounded him into the door, possibly making people wonder what the hell could possibly be going on. "Go on Kerry, make some noise... _let em hear you._ " Miles whispered huskily in the smaller ear.

Kerry grunted loudly, only letting out small moans and sharp gasps when Miles shoved deep within him. "F-fuck _it's so good._ " He breathed out, digging his nails into his shoulders.

Miles grabbed his ass hard, trying desperately to pull him closer as he began to near his climax. "Oh fuck...i-i'm so close."

The shorter nodded looking up into his eyes, "c-cum inside me... _please_..." he begged once more.

A few thrusts later and he reached his peak, making his partner find release as well. They slid to the floor, panting with ridiculous smiles on their faces. "So was that it?" Miles looked down to Kerry who was resting his head against his chest.

"Well... I mean... are we together now?" Kerry asked timidly.

"Do you... want to be?"

"Yeah." Kerry sighed with a smile.

"Good, I was worried you wouldn't."


End file.
